


Jötunn

by SIGF



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Corporate Espionage, Environmentalism, Espionage, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hubert & Bernadetta (friendship), Hubert & Dorothea (friendship), Hubert & Edelgard (friendship), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magical Realism, May have eventual NSFW, Mermaid!Ferdinand, Past Character Death, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: Aegir is the divine personification of the sea, often portrayed as a jötunn.Hubert von Vestra is the CEO of the Black Eagle Salvation Foundation (or the B.E.S.F., for short). As a CEO by day - and spy by night - he has one goal: to take down corporations harming the environment, and the people behind them.Volkhard von Arundel is at the top of Hubert's list… and with Arundel, it's personal, for he committed a crime that can never be forgiven.  But he soon finds that Arundel has even deeper secrets than he'd ever imagined…
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 51
Kudos: 114
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. The Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the "character death" referred to in the tags is regarding a character who has died before the events of the story.
> 
> Some of you may have already read Chapter 1 when I posted it on Twitter. I did more editing and cleaned it up a bit for the AO3 version, and hope to have future chapters out soon. In total I estimate that this story will be six chapters, but I've been known not to stick to my outlines…
> 
> Finally, this story is rated "mature" for now, but may become "explicit" later. If that happens, I will be sure to update the rating and the tags.

“Hubie, how’s it looking in there?” There was a tinny quality to Dorothea's voice as it crooned through Hubert’s earpiece, indicating that perhaps it was time to replace his gear.

“All good so far,” Hubert murmured, speaking softly to evade any notice as he expertly slipped through the shadows. Thanks to Linhardt, who'd hacked Thales Corp's security system, the feed from the surveillance cameras was on a loop. All Hubert had to do now was avoid any of the skeleton crew still working on this hour - child's play, really.

Yet this wasn’t the first time he’d broken into a high-security facility, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. By day, Hubert von Vestra was the CEO of an environmental preservation organization known as the Black Eagle Salvation Foundation - or the B.E.S.F., as they liked to call it. But by night, he was a spy and thief, using espionage to expose predatory corporations that sought to harm the environment.

Hubert found that his night job was _much_ more effective at bringing justice to corrupt and exploitative scum than his day job.

“If this mystery area really exists, then I should reach the laboratory soon," Hubert added. Linhardt was good at his job - that is, when he wasn't being lazy. Yet, regardless, Hubert had no choice but to trust him as he hurried to where the hidden elevator was supposed to be.

“Oh, it exists,” Linhardt chimed in. “And it took me far too much effort to hack and decrypt the _real_ floor plans to this building, so you’d better appreciate it.”

Hubert merely tsked in response. But a secret room within a secret facility… how ominous. Whatever Arundel was hiding there, it _had_ to be something big - hopefully big enough to bring Thales Corp down for good once Hubert exposed it.

To finally take down Arundel… flames, Hubert had been waiting _years_ for a chance like this…

“Listen." Hubert was whispering now. “According to the floor plans, the laboratory is five levels beneath the ground floor. Once I’m in the elevator my comm will probably go down, and it may not start working again until I return to the ground level."

“And neither you nor Lindhardt thought to mention this earlier? … I don’t like this, Hubie. It’s too risky. We have no idea who or what's even down there, and if something happens and you need backup, then-”

“I’ll be fine,” Hubert promised, already anticipating Dorothea’s hesitation. She’d been especially protective of him, ever since…

Ever since…

No, he wasn’t going to think about _her_ , not now. He was doing all this _for_ her anyway, seeking to destroy Arundel for what he did to her, trying to bring down those who were destroying the environment for profit because it was _her_ dream. Truthfully, he’d never considered himself an environmentalist, but the cause had always been important to…

“Bernadetta, have you heard any chatter on the communication channels?” he inquired, trying to focus once again on the task at hand. “Any indication that they know I’m here?”

There was a small squeak before she responded. “N-no! Nothing at all, Hubert. It’s completely quiet over here.”

“Good. We’re all set then.”

“If you’re sure.” Dorothea sighed, still sounding uneasy. “Well, Petra will be ready to make a diversion if you need one to help you escape. And Caspar will be ready with the car at the agreed-upon extraction point.”

“Noted." Everything was going according to plan, then. “All right. I’ve reached the unmarked elevator, so expect radio silence. And if you don’t hear from me in thirty minutes… assume the worst.”

“Be careful, Hubie…”

Nodding - even though he knew Dorothea couldn’t see him - he used the key card that Petra had stolen to activate the elevator, and hit the button for Level B5.

“Can you still hear me?” But the only response to his question was a gentle, mechanical whirring as the elevator began to descend.

He was completely on his own now… 

Good. That’s how he preferred things - or so he told himself. He’d been content to do this alone with Edelgard, anyway, before she… But it had been her idea to create a team to support them, and although he’d initially been against it, he had to admit that it certainly made things easier.

It was better that he didn’t get close to any of them, though… that he didn’t get close to anyone. He’d learned that lesson the hard way, after Edelgard had…

The jolt of the elevator as it came to a stop garnered his attention once more, and the door promptly opened to reveal several metallic corridors. But even if Hubert hadn’t memorized the floorplan schematics, the entrance to the laboratory would have been obvious - the hi-tech biometrics scanner was a dead giveaway. Removing his glove (delicately, as the burns scars they hid still hurt him), he slipped a piece of wax onto his index finger - a finger molding he’d made using a print from Arundel's cocktail glass at a party he'd infiltrated. And when a green light of approval subsequently flashed, Hubert smirked.

“Welcome, Mr. Arundel,” an A.I. woman’s voice greeted.

A rush of chilly air wafted into Hubert's face as the door opened, indicating that the temperature of the lab was carefully regulated. Matching the aesthetic of the corridor, every surface within the sizeable laboratory was covered in steel - and although there were plenty of consoles and aquatic tanks filling the room, the sterile decor made it appear lifeless and empty.

As Hubert slipped his glove back on, thereby covering his burns once more, he took a moment to ensure that no one was inside before entering - although, he wasn’t expecting anyone to be here. That’s why they’d planned to do this two hours following midnight, after all.

Yet all semblance of caution became an afterthought as Hubert caught sight of a massive aquatic tank at the far end of the room. For void’s sake, there was a _man_ lying on the floor of it! And his eyes were closed… had he drowned? Was there any chance he was still alive?

Desperately, Hubert searched for something to break the glass with, or a button to drain the tank… but as he darted across the room, he finally caught sight of the man's full form… and almost fell to his knees from the shock.

The man… from the waist up he looked mostly human, but from the waist down, he had the body of a… of a _fish_. His substantial tail was the color of a blood orange pulp - a slightly darker shade than the creature’s long, amber hair.

He was a… merman?

No, impossible - there was no such thing. Mermaids only existed in insufferable children’s movies and fairy tales… and yet, Hubert was seeing one here with his very eyes. In fact, now that he was looking more closely, he could see gills layered on the sides of the creature’s torso, allowing him to breath underwater, as well as the small but discernible fins by his ears.

Taking out his camera, Hubert snapped several photographs of the lab and the creature within it. This could be it, what he’d been waiting for… this could be exactly what they needed to finally destroy Thales Corp. Once the public found out that Arundel had locked up a man to perform experiments on - a _merman_ no less, which would have to be considered endangered and protected - then the government would be forced to intervene and shut the company down. The world’s first merman being treated as nothing more than a lab rat… Hubert couldn’t even imagine the uproar this would cause.

And yet, these pictures… this somehow all felt wrong, as if Hubert were invading the man's privacy.

Once he finished taking the photos and put his camera away, he knew that he should go - he’d gotten what he came here for, right? But instead, his legs suddenly seemed to have a mind of their own, bringing him even closer to the tank, as if he were caught on a lure and being reeled in against his will.

Perhaps sensing a nearby vibration, the creature’s eyes opened as he abruptly jerked awake. Catching sight of Hubert, he made a hissing gesture, which allowed Hubert to see the small fangs on his upper canines. But when the creature hurriedly swam away to the farthest corner of the tank, it was evident to Hubert that the merman was merely afraid of him. After Arundel had captured him and had his staff perform flames knows what tests on him, Hubert certainly couldn’t blame him for being wary of humans.

“It’s all right,” Hubert assured him, even though it would be impossible for the creature to hear him while underwater… and even if he _could_ hear him, would he be able to understand?

“… I’m not going to hurt you.”

Slowly, to appear as nonthreatening as possible, he stepped closer once more.

The creature tracked Hubert with watchful eyes - bright saffron eyes like Hubert had never seen before.

Was that why he found them so inviting, so mesmerizing?

“It’s all right,” Hubert soothed again as he reached the tank, putting a gloved hand against the glass.

The merman watched him for several minutes before finally swimming over to Hubert, placing his right palm up against the glass so that it rested opposite of Hubert’s left - although his nails were far more clawlike than a human's. But the proximity of the creature finally allowed Hubert to behold him fully, and he was strangely finding it difficult to swallow, having never seen anyone or anything so… so _beautiful_.

Underwater, it was as if his fiery hair was blowing in the wind in slow-motion, serving to frame his handsome face. And, well, it would be impossible for Hubert not to notice his chiseled body, similar in build to that of a professional swimmer - which Hubert supposed made sense. And all that, combined with his mythical, merlike tail and features…

Yet the numerous needle marks along the veins of the creature’s arm made it evident that he was being relentlessly poked and prodded, and even though they couldn’t talk to each other, the creature’s expressive eyes spoke volumes, large and pleading as if to whisper - _help me_.

Arundel… damn it, Arundel had already destroyed _enough_ lives. Hubert couldn't let-

“I’ll come back.” The words hadn't been planned, and surprised even him - but he knew beyond a doubt that he meant them.

“I’ll come back and get you out of here - I swear it.”

Damnation, he wished he could just free the creature _now_ , but he hadn’t been prepared for this, to transport something of this size. After all, it’s not as if the creature had legs to just walk out of here with him…

No… as much as he wanted to, there was nothing he could do now. He had to come back another time, as risky as it was. To go through with his initial plan - to make a media circus around this creature and have the whole world know of his existence, only for others like Arundel to try to hunt or capture him again for their own nefarious purposes - no, he couldn’t do it. Hubert wasn’t entirely sure why he felt such a deep and primal need to protect this creature, but the fact remained that he did… and it was a feeling he couldn’t ignore.

“I’ll come back,” Hubert stated again, his words sounding almost like a plea - and perhaps they were, for he was desperate for the merman to understand him… to know that he wasn’t just walking away.

It was futile, he knew… yet after a moment, the creature nodded, perhaps somehow seeing or sensing Hubert’s resolve.

Clenching his palm into a fist, Hubert leaned his forehead against the glass. Damn it, he’d already been here too long… he had to go. He could only imagine what Dorothea would do if he didn’t make contact again soon.

So, as hard as it was, he gave the merman one last long look before turning and walking away, vowing to free the creature from Arundel even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** FANART: **
> 
> I have some wonderful fanart to share!
> 
> (1)[This one by @samshamrocks](https://twitter.com/samshamrocks/status/1253907318728798209)
> 
> (2)[This one by @qschadenfreude](https://twitter.com/qschadenfreude/status/1292279484251602948?s=20) which is a teaser for a future chapter ;)
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter! @fancy_plans


	2. Things Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: Depiction of character death (not Hubert or Ferdinand); thoughts related to suicide

"It can't be done."

Hubert had long grown accustomed to Linhardt's naysaying, but today - for some reason - he found the words especially grating. And the skeptical faces of the rest of his team as they sat around the conference table within the B.E.S.F. office certainly weren't helping to make them more palatable.

Drumming his fingers against the sustainably harvested pine, Hubert tilted his head, unconsciously mirroring the same disapproving look that his father had often given him when he'd been a child.

"I think you're misunderstanding the point of these meetings, Linhardt." The memory of orange eyes pleading with him was expelled into his tone, a subtle venom that was discernible enough to make Bernadetta squirm… although, that hadn't been his intention. "I'm not asking for your input on whether or not we're doing the job - I'm _telling_ you we're doing it."

A tired sigh followed. "Did you already forget why we hurried to infiltrate Thales Corp by Wednesday, Hubert? It's because today - according to the emails and purchase orders I found when I hacked into their system - the facility plans to install a retinal scanner. Now, where do you think they're going to put this scanner? Because I would bet you it's for the secret, shady laboratory holding the fishman."

"Merman," Hubert corrected. "All right - so now there's a retinal scanner. Just hack it."

"Just hack it, he says." Linhardt rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what hacking _is_? Do you think I just tap on a keyboard and boom - _hack_? First of all, I would need _your_ retinal data to put into the system. Now, unless you plan to use upward of a million dollars of the B.E.S.F.'s humble, non-profit funds to purchase one - and good luck explaining that to donors and keeping this little side operation of yours inconspicuous - that's impossible. But, even if you did, it would take me _weeks_ to figure out how to hack into that thing and enter in your data."

"Well, we don't have weeks. We're going in tomorrow." There was an uncomfortable silence. " _All_ of the legwork is done for this job - we already infiltrated the lab. All we need to do now is solve this retinal scanner issue."

"All we need to-" Linhardt shook his head, then looked at Dorothea. "I can't anymore. You do it."

Dorothea shifted. "Hubie…"

"I think what Linhardt is trying to say is that Thales Corp. is a tier-ten certified build, designed with diamond specifications - in other words, a safe, rock-solid fortress," Caspar piped in. "And that's not even taking into consideration that even if we manage to get in - again - we're going to have to figure out how to get the fishman-"

"Merman."

" _Merman_ out. I mean… he doesn't have legs, right? Did you even consider the transpo logistics?"

"I have a plan, if that's what you're asking. Don't forget, I've been doing this far longer than you - far longer than everyone here." Hubert's eyes narrowed. "But, if there are any of you who no longer want to be a part of this, then you're free to walk out that door right now - I sure as hell won't stop you."

"Hubert…" Bernadetta whispered, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears, and he almost regretted his harsh words - almost. "Well, um… if there's a man in that lab who needs our help, then… then I want to help him!"

Hubert smiled at her - or, at least, tried to. There was really no telling what kind of perverse look ended up on his face, though, by the way she recoiled.

"I am in concur," Petra agreed. "No man, nor beast, should be ever caged."

"Hmm… are you saying I should get rid of my portable cat crate?" Hubert gave Caspar a look. "Oh, I mean… of course I'm in, man! And Linhardt is too - aren't you, bro?"

Linhardt rolled his eyes, then buried his head into his arms, which were folded in a crisscross position on the table.

"Ugh, fine," his muffled voice agreed. "But after this, I'm taking a vacation."

"So, what's the play, Hubie?" Dorothea added, indicating her consent.

Closing his eyes, Hubert wondered if he should thank them - but, no, there wasn't time for gratitude.

"If we can't manipulate the tech, then we need to do this the old fashioned way - by manipulating the people," he reasoned, looking around the room.

Dorothea suddenly lit up. "You mean, a _con_ job? Well then, finally - it's my time to shine! I guess that means I'll be the one going in."

" _No._ " The vehemence in Hubert's voice surprised everyone - even him. "I'll be going in."

Another long moment of silence.

"Be forgiving my grasp of the language…" Petra bit her lip. "But does not a 'con' mean to fool people? You are good with the spying, but not so good with the people, Hubert."

"That's an understatement," Linhardt muttered.

"It's not up for a discussion."

The room was quiet once again.

"… Can you all give me a moment alone with Hubert, please?" Dorothea requested.

Everyone else seemed far too eager to grant her request, indicating how especially unpleasant Hubert was being today. Despite himself, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. They didn't deserve-

"Hubie… what's going on with you?"

Hubert glared at her. "You of all people know exactly what Arundel is capable of. If any of us get caught…" His hands clenched. "I'm not going to let that happen to you, or anyone else. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with-"

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but it was clear who he was referring to.

A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, and he jolted from the touch.

"What happened to Edie… it isn't your fault."

The words did nothing to soothe him, instead causing his entire body to tense. Of course it was his fault… it was _all_ his fault. It should have been him who…

And now, the explosion, the ensuing flames which had scarred his hands… that memory would haunt him forever.

But the image of orange flames abruptly shifted, morphing into hair and eyes of the same color… eyes that had made him _feel_ something, something other than pain, for the first time in years.

…No, _this_ time, he wouldn't fail, and he would set the merman free - no matter what it took.

"Is that all, Dorothea?"

Even before her face flashed with hurt, he knew that his rejection of her kindness had been cruel. But, it was better this way - it was too painful to care about someone and lose them, so he was resolved to never get close to anyone again.

"… That's all, Hubert."

* * *

The night before a "job," as the team called it, Hubert always had the same routine. He would brew a pot of coffee, put up an easel, and paint.

It was almost comical, the thought of _him_ as an artist. He certainly wasn't very skilled. But after Edelgard had died, his mental state had been… less than ideal. The members of the B.E.S.F. had tried to help him through his grief, but he'd rebuffed all their attempts.

Ironically, the one person who'd refused to be scared away was Bernadetta, the most timid of them all.

"I… I'm going to teach you how to paint," she'd insisted, even though her voice shook as she spoke. "I think it might h-help you."

She wouldn't leave his side, despite how cruel he'd been to try and drive her away, but promised she would go if he'd just paint.

And so, he did.

But because he never actually _talked_ about his feelings, there was something cathartic about having a canvas as his outlet, a place to put all his emotion, all his rage, all his guilt - all his regret. He painted the same thing every time, of course - Edelgard, surrounded by flames. The memory that haunted him the most - that night. That horrible, fucking night…

* * *

_They'd been infiltrating one of Thales Corp.'s labs, determined to finally prove that Arundel had been responsible for dumping chemicals into the Enbarr Reservoir twenty years ago. The effects on the city had been devastating - many had died of related illnesses, including Hubert's mother and Edelgard's entire family. Even Edelgard had gotten ill, her hair losing all of its pigment as a result, although she ultimately survived._

_Of course, despite numerous suspicions, nothing could be proven. It wasn't until Hubert's father was dying that he admitted everything to Hubert on his deathbed - his father being the COO of Thales Corp. Perhaps his father had confessed because of his guilt over what happened to Hubert's mother, but regardless, it didn't matter - Hubert would never forgive him for what he'd done._

_As for Edelgard - losing her family in such a manner had led to her becoming a staunch environmentalist, and Hubert had followed in her footsteps. But when they quickly learned that doing things legally did little to make a difference, they'd turned to espionage to bring as many corrupt companies down as they could. They could never seem to find a way to Arundel, though, no matter how hard they pressed, until finally the opportunity arose - a whistleblower within Thales Corp. had sought them out, telling them where to find the evidence they needed, evidence that would finally put Arundel in prison - where he belonged._

_At the start of the night, everything had been going smoothly - they'd managed to get into the lab, and found documentation showing that Arundel had paid for studies to "prove" that there was no link between the illnesses in Enbarr and the chemicals in the water._

_They still, however, lacked any proof that Thales Corp. was responsible for the chemical spills in the first place._

_"There's an office nearby - I'm going to check it for more files," Edelgard's voice chirped through his earpiece._

_"I can go," Hubert told her._

_"No - I'm closer. Go back to the others and make sure that everything is ready for our getaway. I'll be done soon."_

_"All right," he agreed - what was to become the single greatest regret in his life. He should have insisted that he go - then, it would have been him who'd died, and Edelgard would still be…_

_"Be careful, El," he'd warned. "We've spent far too long in here."_

_"I know. I'll be quick."_

_As instructed, Hubert returned to the others. Bernadetta and Linhardt always worked offsite, but Caspar was there with a van ready. Dorothea was waiting with him, in case any medical assistance was required, as was Petra, who had helped Hubert disable the lab's numerous security systems earlier._

_"Um, g-guys? There's something strange happening," Bernadetta reported. "I'm listening in on the phone lines we tapped, and Arundel just made a call to someone. They were talking about the weather…"_

_"So?" Caspar asked. "That doesn't seem like a big deal. I talk about the weather all the time."_

_"You don't call people at three A.M. to talk about the weather," Hubert hissed. "Linhardt - trace the call. El - get out of there."_

_"I'm almost done," Edelgard promised. "Transferring the files to a thumb drive as we speak."_

_"But-"_

_"The number that Arundel called… I can't trace it," Linhardt interjected. "Whoever it belongs to took great care to keep themselves in the dark."_

_Something was wrong… something was very, very wrong - Hubert could feel it in his bones. But, before he could even voice his suspicions, the sound of claxons began blaring through their earpieces._

_Hubert's eyes widened, dread beginning to pool in his stomach. "Edelgard, forget the files - come out,_ now _."_

_"I'm coming," she yelled over the alarm._

_"I want everyone ready to go immediately," he barked at the others. "I'm going in after Edelgard."_

_He started to run to the building, but Edelgard shouted, "Hubert! Stop!"_

_He was so used to obeying her commands that he listened, but he quickly shook his head._

_"It's all right - I'm coming to get you."_

_"No! Stay back!" she insisted, and it was the first time he'd ever heard her voice shake with fear. "Hubert, I think the building is about to-"_

_And that's when it happened - the explosion. The moment everything changed. The moment that Edelgard…_

_Hubert was close enough to the blast for the shock waves to knock him to the ground - perhaps he even lost consciousness for a moment. Had Edelgard not stopped him from coming for her, he likely would have been too close to the explosion to survive._

_Often, especially in those first months following the blast, he wished he hadn't._

_In the moment, though, lying stunned on the ground, it took him a few minutes to comprehend what had just happened. At first, all he felt was confusion - the explosion had momentarily deafened him, and all he heard was a sharp ringing in his ears. But soon the ringing gave way to Dorothea's screams, Bernadetta's sobs, and that's when the full weight of what happened hit him._

_Edelgard… she-_

_"Edelgard!" he screamed, struggling to stand, Finally, he managed, and started hobbling toward what remained of the laboratory. "El! El! Answer me!"_

_He stretched his hands into the flaming rubble, thinking of nothing but how he had to find Edelgard - his best friend._

_His only friend._

_Someone then tackled him to the ground. "Goddess, man - what the hell are you doing?" Caspar shouted._

_"Hubie - your hands!"_

_"Let me go! I have to find her!" Failing to even register the excruciating pain of his burned hands, Hubert struggled against Caspar's grasp - but when that didn't work, he kneed him in the stomach._

_"Ah! Fuck, man," Caspar gasped, rolling off of him as he groaned._

_Getting back up, Hubert headed once again toward the fire._

_"Caspar! Stop him!" Dorothea shrieked._

_Then he felt something hit him in the back of the head, and the world started to fade away._

_"I'm so sorry - you were going to really hurt yourself," Caspar pleaded as Hubert slunk into him._

_He felt himself being lifted, like one might carry a child._

_"We must hurry with the leaving!" Petra called._

_And that was the last thing he heard before blackness took him._

* * *

The following months had been… difficult. Of course, Arundel had denied any involvement in the explosion. When investigated, it was determined to have been caused by a "terrorist" and "environmental fanatic," Edelgard von Hresvelg, who had died in the explosion.

But Hubert knew the truth, he knew beyond a doubt that Arundel was responsible for that explosion, and he vowed to himself that one day, Arundel would pay for everything he'd done.

Edelgard's beloved company, the Black Eagle Salvation Foundation, had almost folded from the scandal - if Arundel had had his way, then it likely would have. Perhaps that was ultimately a good thing, because ensuring that didn't happen was the only thing that had gotten Hubert out of bed each day.

As for his hands, the burns had mangled them, the scars a daily reminder of everything he'd lost. They were too unsightly to go out in public without gloves to cover them, but at home he usually removed them - the friction of the gloves on his scars often caused him pain.

And now, he did just that, right before grabbing a brush and dabbing it into orange paint. His hands seemed to move in autopilot, his brain not even registering what he was painting anymore, so often had he painted it.

He cleaned the brush, then sought the red paint. Edelgard was wearing black the night she died (they all were), but she normally wore red - it was her favorite color, and how he liked to remember her.

A few more colors, a few more strokes, and then he was done, all of his feelings now poured out onto the canvas, giving him some release. Only, this time, when he registered what he'd painted, it wasn't Edelgard's face that he saw.

Rather, it was the merman staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Coming up next:** The B.E.S.F. infiltrate the secret lab to rescue Ferdinand.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter! @fancy_plans


End file.
